1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of skis and more particularly is directed to a new and unique collapsible ski, wherein the ski length, for transport and the like, may be reduced to approximatey fifty percent of the normal ski length for the express purpose of ease of transport and storage.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It has long been a dream of many skiers to be able to have a ski which can be broken down into a shorter length than the ordinary ski. Some efforts have been made in this direction, but all have failed to achieve the necessary balance and rigidity at the break point. Therefore, there has been prior art in the general theory of breaking down the ski into two or more portions. There has been no successful achievement of an apparatus, properly, and easily, to break down and rejoin the portions of a ski.